The Dream Wedding
by prettyinpink987
Summary: Hermione Granger and her dream wedding everything she wants. It could be taken away just like that! One-Shot


Dream Wedding!

_**First one-shot kinda just thought of it randomly watching a dramione video on youtube(: It's okay I like the idea of it a lot but review please!(: and enjoy(:**_

* * *

The white satin gown flowed behind Hermione leving a train of the beaded gown behind her.

Today would be the happiest day of her life. Today she was getting married. The one she had been waiting for her entire life.

He was beautiful.

He made her life so much better even when he wasn't trying to.

Hermione walked down the red carpeted isle with flower petals leading the way with pews packed with people. Hermione looked straight forward at her very soon to be husband.

Her hair was half up and half down, which was her signature look. Her eyes glowed a beautiful chocolate brown with a gold shimmer. She was a natural beauty and didn't need any help.

She looked through the corner of her eye and saw her mother crying. Her little girl was growing up and moving on.

Draco looked up and saw his very soon to be wife start to walk down the isle.

For once Draco pushed his platinum hair out of his eyes, she was even more beautiful. Today was the day he had been waiting for ever since he first saw Hermione Granger. He remembers seeing her looking for a toad. She had her nose scrunched up like she smelled something foul. He loved her nose.

Draco came back to earth from his memory and reached in his pocket and felt two perfect rings. They were the rings that would connect their souls, lives, and hearts together forever. No matter where they were they would always have a piece of each other.

Hermione reached her groom and almost lost it. Her eyes were starting to water but she tried to keep her composure as hard as she could. She saw him there with the priest and smiled a loving smile.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two lives, hearts, and souls." The priest began. Hermione let a tear fall as she looked at Draco.

Draco couldn't keep it together either. His eyes were red and puffy with tear trails leading down his face. The priest talked but the two didn't listen. They stared into each others eyes and saw their lives after today: Happy, not a care in the world, and two children.

"Now the two have written their own vows and would like to share them at this time." The priest sang.

"We have gone against everyone and everything. We have been together through everything. We are one. The first day I saw you, you had your nose scrunched up and I thought to myself how cute that little girl was. I thought about marrying you many times and never thought it would happen. Actually I knew it would never happen because of where we come from." Draco paused and looked down at his feet. He sniffed and let tears fall until he continued. "Look where we are now. I have told you everything in my life. You are my best friend, my love, my soul, my heart, you are my everything. You take my breath away no matter what day it is or how you look." He chuckled. "No words can explain how I feel about you. I just might be crazy from loving you too much. There just isn't enough time in the entire universe to explain everything. I love you and without you I would be lost and would probably not be here today. My dreams came true when I met you." He smiled and gave a little wheeze.

Hermione giggled softly. She was flattered and knew that every word he said he meant. "I know that you have sacrificed a lot to be with me as much as you are. You have sacrificed the most important thing: Your life. Like you said we have gone against everything and everyone that said it would never work out and that someone would be hurt in the end. Well, they were wrong.. We are apart of each other. We are each other's everything. I fell in love with my best friend. I have always wanted my dream wedding with a knight who came and swept me off my feet. My dream came true. I love you so much. I love our days together. I love laughing together. I love to just hear you breathing. I love just looking in your eyes and knowing that I am safe and will always be taken care of. Having you has made me the luckiest woman to ever walk the entire Earth. I love Draco Malfoy." She smiled, and stared into the gray eyes of a great man.

"Now, do you draco take thee Hermione to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to honor in sickness and in health till death you part?" The priest looked pleased at Draco.

"I-I do."He stammered and slurred the two words because of the crying.

"And do you Hermione, take thee Draco to be your lawful wedded husband to love and to honor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Yes, a thousand times, I do." She said with a great big smile painted on her face.

"The rings!" The priest clapped his hands twice and Draco pulled out a diamond banded ring and a solid gold ring. "Draco repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Draco swallowed and repeated, "With this ring I thee wed." He grinned and slipped the tiny diamond ring on Hermione's ring finger. She put her hand to her mouth and started to bawl.

"Hermione, please repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Hermione slided the gold ring on Draco as warm tears fell on his knuckles. Hermione still looked gorgeous, not a spot of make-up was out of place. Everything was perfect.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"He raised his hand in the air "You may now kiss the bride!"He lowered his hands and clasped them together.

The two partners in life joined at the mouth. Hermione wrapped her hands around Draco's neck and Draco put his hands on her neck as well. The two pressed their lips together for as long as they could while the people in the audience just stood, smiled, and clapped. Their lips fit like two perfect lost puzzle pieces. For once everyone was together.

Draco and Hermione finally seperated and joined hands. The church doors opened and they ran into a bright white sunlight.

**ooo**

Hermione was shaken awake by Ron, her boyfriend. Hermione had fallen asleep on the love seat in the Gryffindor common room last night. Her hair was a little curled and frizzed but she was still gorgeous. Ron looked at her with a smile. She sat up and looked around disappointed. Why couldn't she have slept for five minutes longer? She was only dreaming. Dreams never did last long for the seventeen year old girl. This was the one dream she really wanted to be true. She had to seem happy though, she had a great life as is. She has a boyfriend and the best friends. The only thing she was missing was someone to love. Dreams never lasted to long.

**ooo**

Draco woke up by the sun shining through the window. He was in bed with a girl who was still sleeping. She was blond, very pretty, and almost completely naked except for a necklace he had given her with the syltherin "S" on it. He was completely naked almost except for a sock. Why couldn't he have slept for five more minutes? He had the best dream. He was with someone he truly loved for once and not just some little fling that he will break it off with in the next day. The only place, he thought, he could truly be happy was in his dreams. He could be with Hermione Granger with no one to judge just someone that he loved and someone that loved him. Dreams never lasted too long.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought!(:**


End file.
